New and Old
by BatosiManslayer
Summary: discontinued untill further notice probably till after graduation . i have yet to edit any of the story, so have no fear that the contents will be much better written, and less like a 12 year olds imagination spewing itself over the page
1. The Old

Chapter One: New and Old

What you are now reading could decide the fate of mankind... No. It could decide the fate of all time…

"Crono."

"Crono!"

"Crono! You have to get up or you'll miss the Millennial Fair!"

"Yeah, mom I know. I'll be down in a bit…" he manages to groan after his cat jumps up and starts to lick his face.

"Just remember that you were supposed to meet Lucca today." His mom reminded him as she went down stairs.

"LUCCA!" Crono shouts as he bolts upright in bed. "I was supposed to meet her this morning! I can't believe I forgot!" He takes the stairs three at a time till he gets downstairs and almost runs his mom over.

"Crono! Watch where your going or I might just decide not to let you go!" his mom threatens after getting some cereal out for her rash son.

"Come one mom! You now this is the only millennial fair I'll ever be able to go to in my lifetime!"

"And that's the reason I would never think of not letting you go." His mom said sweetly after hearing her son's complaining.

"Thanks mom, you're the best."

"I know hon," his mom says as he walks out the door. "What would I do if anything ever happened to that kid..." Little did either of them know he was walking into what could easily qualify as the worst day of his life.

**Millennial Fair**

"Oh, man...Lucca is gonna kill me!" Crono thinks to himself, but as always, the fool winds up in trouble when he doesn't look...

"OUCH! Oh, man...Who did I hit?" But as Crono looks up and tries to figure it out, a strange object lands in his lap. "What's this pendant doing here? And what am I sitting on?" Crono begins to wonder, but then he sees Lucca storming over to him and decides to pocket the pendant and the thing he's sitting on. (A/N: It's NOT Marle/Nadia...)

"Crono! Why are you late? I asked you to be here hours ago! No one wants to try my invention, and I can't attract people if everyone thinks the machine is going to transport them through time and space or something!" As she starts de-fusing, Crono begins to come out from behind something...

"Crono! So good to see you! How are you my boy?" Taban cries as he sees Crono coming out from behind him.

"Umm, ok I guess" he says as he tries to dodge various objects being thrown at him by Lucca.

"Crono, I have an idea. A way you can make up for being so late." Lucca muses as she looks Crono over. "You are going to test my Tele-pod"

"Umm, ok, I guess I could do that as long as you're not mad at me..."

As Crono steps on to the platform, the pendant begins to shimmer, and he feels something giving off some intense power from his back pocket. "Lucca, I don't think this is working right!"

Lucca, unfortunately, can't hear him over the roar of the engines.

"Ready! Set! GO!"

"NOOO!"

But it's too late as Crono is being sucked up by a large, pitch black timegate...

Too bad you'll have to wait till next time to see what happens and whats in Crono's back pocket. Till next time, please R&R.Criticizm is welcome and accepted so I can make future chapters better


	2. The Center

Chapter 2: New and Old

"Serge."

"Serge!"

"Serge! Wake up!"

"Mmmpphhh..." Serge manages to groan after his mom opens the curtains and light floods into the room. "I'll be up in a bit, leave me to sleep..."

"Ok Serge, but I don't think Leena will be to happy about you slacking off after promising to help her this morning." His mom reminds hi as she walks into the next room.

Serge bolts out of bed. "Leena! Oh no, I can't believe I slept in!" Serge manages to untangle himself from his blanket and runs into the next room and almost out the door before realizing that he forgot his bandana.

'Leena or no, I can't be seen without my bandana.' Serge thinks to himself as he rushes back into his room, but as soon as he comes back out his mom grabs him by the arm and tells him to calm down.

"Leena is down by the docks in case you were wondering." His mom smiles sweetly at him, while he works furiously to get out of her iron-grip.

"Thanks mom but I really have to go and talk to Leena before she hunts me down." Serge manages to complain as he gets out of his mom's iron-grip and rushes out the door.

"What would I ever do if anything were to happen to him..." she sighed, but little did either of them know, Serge was walking into what could easily qualify as the worst day of his life.

**Docks**

"SERGE! I can't believe you had the nerve to show up late this morning! Now I'm stuck here babysitting my brothers and sisters!" she blows up at him as she sees him sprinting toward her.

Upon hearing Leena blow up like a volcano, Serge thinks to himself 'I really need an alarm clock...'

"Well, while you're here, you might as well go do what I was going to have you do this morning. I need you to fetch me some rainbow shells for a necklace I'm making."

"Anything you say!" 'As long as it gets me away from her when she's like this', he muttered under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she bellowed at him, steam coming out of her ears.

'Maybe I should just go...' Serge thinks to himself as he sprints toward South Cape.

**South Cape**

As Serge finishes collecting the last shell, which looks a little odd, (almost like an egg...), he notices a strange object lying on the ground.

"Hmm? Where did this amulet come from? Hello! Is anyone there? Guess not... Well I'll just pocket it and see if Leena wants it." He continues walking down the beach, but it looks as if the ocean is going to jump out at him... "What? Why do I feel so dizzy? What's going on? Ugh..."

"Serge!" Leena yells as she sees Serge disappear, it almost looking as if he fell through the bottom of the beach. "No... What did I do to deserve this?"

"Well maybe if you adn't of bloody yelled at him, he wouldn't ave disappeared!"

"What? Who are you? Wait a second... I've seen that crimson outfit somewhere before..."

Cliffhanger? What's that? Oh, I guess you'll just have to wait till chapter four to find out what exactly is going on. Pls R&R...


	3. The Son of Time

Chapter 3: Son of Time

Fait was an ordinary boy, strong, athletic, liked fishing, and of course had a sweetheart. At the age of seventeen, he was the all around best kid in the village. But one day, his life was turned upside down.

"Fait."

"Fait!"

"Fait, wake up or you'll miss seeing Kid at Opassa Beach!"

"Oh, no..." Fait mumbles "I can't believe I forgot, but then again I've been feeling really strange lately..."

"Well you had better get a move on, I have pancakes downstairs when you're awake."

"Pancakes! I'm all over that." He yells as he rushes to get untangled from his sheets. He finally manages to get out, but somehow he fell down on the bed and something came flying in the window and hit him on the head.

"Ow! Whoever threw that is going to regret being born...Huh? What's this pendant doing here? Guess I'll keep it for now...On to the pancakes!"

"So I see you finally decided to get up!

_Pancakes! Duh!_ "Soooo...can I go down to the beach to meet up with Kid when I'm done? We might go to Termina later if you need anything." he said as he tried to butter her up. "Oh alright, but you have to get me some squid pasta while your there!"

"Yes mom...So, where's dad anyway?"

"He said he was going to go fish at the northern end of the beach, so you might see him along the way. If you do, could you give him this? He really needs to see it, something big could be going on." his mom said as she handed him a strange looking...egg? It had holes in it and had some swirly looking things...flowing around it. Yes, flowing was the only word to describe it because when you looked at they seemed to constantly shift and change their position.

"Ok, I just hope he doesn't interfere with my da...I mean...meeting. Yeah, that's it. Meeting.

"Hmm, ok well you had better get going."

What he didn't know however, was walking into what could easily qualify as the worst day of his life.

"Hmph. Ok mom" he tried to say as he shoved the last pancake in his mouth and walked out the door. (A/N: Leena is his mom and they are living in serge's house in Arni Village.)

What he didn't know however, was walking into what could easily qualify as the worst day of his life.

**Northern end of Opassa Beach**

"Fait! How's my boy doing today? Don't worry, I won't bother you on your date."

(A/N: You probably already know who the father is...Don't you?)

"ARGH! Dad, why can't you leave me alone about Kid? Anyway, mom wanted me to give you this." He hands over the package to Serge. (A/N: DUH!)

"Wha...Hmmm." He says as he finishes opening the package. He takes a long look out at the sea, mother of all things, and then looks back at his son. "I think you should keep this. You might need it where you're going."

"Well, if you say so, I'm gonna go ahead and go now."

"Wait. One last thing...tell the other me, 'Hi'"

"What?" he says as he's still walking away. But then notices he slowing down and his movement is becoming sluggish, and he's falling through what appears to be a 6" wide, hole in the sand, filled with...nothing?"

"What? NOOOO!"

"I wonder what will happen. I just hope he's old enough to save time and space..."


	4. readers, pls look

Im thinking about picking this story back up, but ive also got another in its beginning stages…ill give you a hint, lynx is coming back

What would you like to read more?


End file.
